


A day in jasper Nevada

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Optimus Prime/You
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

You were working at a military base when you got a call from the commander he was sending you to a military base in jasper Nevada to work with the aliens there. You were excited to go meet aliens who wouldn't. You then packed all your stuff and border the plane and thought about what would happen when you got there.

*the plane lands *

The plane landed and you get out only to find your self in a desert when you look over to the east you see more desert and to the north moredesert. Jasper Nevada was a DESERT you thought that the base would be in a town not a sandy, old,hot desert you then start walking to the nearest road and follow it and eventually come across a village the sign says that is cracked and it is says welcome to jasp r navada you were guessing it once said jasper navada but who knows you walked to the gas station were you were supposed to meet a guy there to take you to the base you get closer and notice a handsome man beside a red and blue Peter built semi you go he looks like he is waiting for someone. You go up to him and go to two his shoulder when he turns around and says "you must be (y/n)" you say yes and he says " my name is optimus prime " he then tells you he is the auto bot that was supposed to pick you up to take you to the base. You then jump in the truck after he gets in and begin your journey to the base in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

You were in optimus truck in silence when you decided to start a conversation. You asked optimus how many autobots there were at he said " 9 (y/n) there is me bulkhead, arcee, wheeljack, ratchet, ultra Magnus, smokescreen and bumblebee" you then asked who will be your guardian he said " I will miss (y/n) " you thought awesome I get the leader as my guardian.

At the base

When you got to the base you jumped out and optimus transformed. He then called all the autobots over and they soon were all there. Once all there optimus introduced you to all of them. After that was over optimus announced that he was your guardian. It was late now 11:40pm and you were tired when you yawned optimus must have noticed because the next second you were in his servo and he was walking to his birth room. Once in the birth room he layer down and put a blanket on his chest and you soon fell asleep on his chest listening to. His spark beat.


End file.
